Many invasive medical procedures such as for example endovascular procedures can pose challenges even to the most experienced interventionists. Tortuous anatomy, difficult visualization, complex lesion morphology, and other complications can add to increased procedure time, fluoroscopy exposure, and contrast dye use. Precious time can be lost if the access strategy or equipment choice is suboptimal. Accordingly, simulation systems for image-guided procedures for training a physician without unnecessary risk, which may serve as pre-operative planning tool or post-operative assessment tool, have been introduced.
Most medical simulations may enable a doctor to practice on a virtual model that is based on predefined models of anatomical structures. These structures are not associated with a specific patient. Accordingly, such systems cannot be used for accurately planning an operation on a particular patient prior to performing the operation or for post assessment of the operation.
A more progressive simulation system is a patient-specific simulation system that uses patient-specific medical image data. A patient-specific simulated interventional environment may allow rehearsing a complete complex procedure such as endovascular procedure on a virtual model of a patient's exact anatomy, increasing the likelihood for an effective outcome in real life.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.